


Vows to Each Other

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchy, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord: Hunter's Moon, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fallen Clave (Shadowhunters), Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Magnus responds to a fire message from Alec and finds Alicante in chaos.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 45
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Vows to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "vow" HM500 prompt on the Hunter's Moon Discord server.

Magnus found Alec on the street as chaos reigned around them. He’d received the fire message and portaled into Alicante as quickly as he could, but not even Alec’s warning could have prepared him for what he saw. Around them, Shadowhunters ran through the streets, eyes glancing this way and that as they tried to determine who was safe and who wasn’t.

There was no way to tell. Unlike the demons that Jonathan had once unleashed on the city, this was Shadowhunter against Shadowhunter on a greater scale than even Valentine’s uprising had reached. Magnus wasn’t sure how it had happened or when someone had gotten enough support to overthrow the entire Clave. Yet somehow it had happened without them realizing. Magnus clutched Alec’s hand tightly, already predicting that his boyfriend would blame himself no matter what they learned about the situation.

“They’re still fighting at the Gard,” he said. “I can’t even keep track of what the factions are. It doesn’t matter. The Clave as we knew it doesn’t exist anymore, Magnus. I’m not sure it ever will again. No matter what happens, things are different now. No one will fall behind whatever new governments attempt to form.”

For a moment, Magnus could only stare into Alec’s eyes as he processed the words. He was far older than Alec, yet the Clave had been a constant in his life. Even as the exact manner of the relationship between Downworlders and Shadowhunters had shifted, the Clave itself—and most of its laws, save the Accords—had remained constant. Little else in history had shocked him as much as its downfall.

“The Accords,” Alec continued, clutching at Magnus’ jacket as if it was the only thing keeping him upright. “They’ll be meaningless. There’s nothing governing how Shadowhunters behave towards Downworlders. Or even Mundanes.”

Magnus caressed his cheek.

“Hope isn’t lost until the dust settles,” he said. “And even then, we can find a way to fight back if we need to.”

Alec nodded, but he didn’t look any calmer than he had before.

“I wanted so badly to change things, Magnus. It felt like things were finally getting better, and now that’s been smashed into a million pieces. The Clave was never perfect, but now there’s nothing left.” He took a deep, shaky breath. “One day I imagined them allowing us to marry, but now they could outlaw our relationship tomorrow for all we know.”

Magnus’ smile turned gentle despite the chaos around them. In his mind’s eye, he could imagine him and Alec trading vows, something which he’d never allowed himself to imagine with another living soul before. He wanted that, and he, too, had felt like it was close, yet somehow, it didn’t feel all that farther away as they stood there in the middle of anarchy.

He ran his thumb over Alec’s cheekbone.

“Recognition by the Clave would be nice,” he admitted, “but we don’t need it as long as we make our vows to each other, Alexander.”


End file.
